Double Trouble
Double Trouble this is fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Mega Magic. and first appearance for Alex's dad Harold Hitman, and first debut of Kamen Rider Elements. Plot Alex thinking about his elements of rings for the future?, so he ask Bryan what his element of rings in future?. Bryan tell Alex that he will keep those rings save from the evil, Alex and the others go to Todd's Music Shop. Gremlin tell Medusa they need choose monster today, Wiseman ask them how many monsters are in his book?. Medusa look at it and it's two left, so Wiseman thinking that he will released those two. Because other monsters are gone, so it's Karp and Org. So Wiseman Released Org and Karp out his book, Karp and Org are happy they out. Wiseman tell them to destroy Kamen Riders and new plan he wants those element of rings. In Todd's Music Shop, Todd tell Alex that there is strange person that he knows Alex. Alex to see his dad (Harold) again, so Alex tell his dad where is his mom?. Harold try to look for her, but he can't find her. John, Charlotte and Ben introduce Alex's Dad, Alex tell his about new heroes in town. And tells about Kamen Riders and it's Alex and John are the riders, Harold was shock about his son is Kamen Rider. Alex's ring glowing, Bryan tell Alex that Wiseman's two monsters are in the city. Alex tell his dad to stay here at Todd's Music Shop, Charlotte tell Alex that her and Ben look after his dad. Karp and Org meet Alex and John, so Alex and John transform to Kamen Riders and fighting them. Alex fight Org, and John fight Karp. But Karp going to attack Alex, and Alex is using his Element of Water and to splash him out. But Karp to see element of rings and now his going to attack Alex again. And now Karp and Orgy got Element of rings, Alex tell them to bring those ring back!. Karp and Org go back Wiseman's Castle, Alex and John are back to Treesland. Alex tell Bryan that Two monsters got element of rings, John ask Bryan why they take those give to Wiseman?. Bryan don't know about that one, Alex ask Charlotte where is his dad?. Charlotte tell Alex that his with Todd. Org and Karp give element of rings to Wiseman, Wiseman is so happy he got those. So he's next evil plan is he wants create his own riders of these elements and he tell Org and Karp to capture three humans know Alex and John. But Wiseman don't want Bryan as rider, Org and Karp go find them. Also Gremlin will fight Kamen Rider Magic and Kamen Rider Beast. Lisa tell Alex and John that Gremlin wants fight with them, Alex and John go see him. Harold ask Todd he need to find Alex, Todd tell him that's fine. Harold go to find his son, but Org and Karp are here to see him and they ask him that does Harold know Kamen Riders. Harold tell them he know Kamen Riders, so Org ask Karp take Harold to see Wiseman. Alex and John meet Gremlin and then they Transform to Kamen Riders, and they fighting him. Charlotte and Ben are at Todd's Music Shop but his not here, Charlotte tell Todd where is Alex's dad?. Todd tell them that he go to find his son, Charlotte and Ben go to find Harold. But Org is here to take Charlotte and Ben to see Wiseman as well, Karp got Harold. So Harold to meet Wiseman first time, and Org got Charlotte and Ben. Wiseman meet Charlotte and Ben again, Charlotte tell Harold that his going to find Alex. So Wiseman know that Harold is father of Alex (Kamen Rider Magic), Wiseman tell Org and Karp take Harold and the others with us. Harold was look at Medusa, Harold think he knows her?. Wiseman tell Medusa to put element of rings on stone, and The Ghouls put Harold, Charlotte and Ben to chain up. So Wiseman use to evil magic powers to bond element of rings to them evil. Gremlin is still fighting Alex and John, but Gremlin tell them that there more surprise for them. Also he said to them there dangerous, but won't be Karp or Org to see Alex and John. Alex ask John what is dangerous?. But they are here now, There are Kamen Riders Elements.